A Christmas Story
by Fearlessmaiden34
Summary: Sango is having a hard time feeling the spirt of Christmas, maybe Bankotsu can come and clear it all up for her. BanSan


Hey guys! So this is my first story ever and I thought it should be based around none other than my favourite InuYasha pairing, Bankotsu and Sango. I wrote this on Christmas eve so I decided for the story to take place on that day as well. I hope you guys enjoy it and Thankyou for taking the time to read it, it means a lot!

Disclaimer: I don't own the lovely characters that this story is based around, Rumiko Takahashi does and I thank her for creating them!

-Fearlessmaiden34

A Christmas Story

It was late on a cold Christmas Eve night, and holiday lights glistened on decorated houses brightening up the street. Sango watched snowflakes falling outside her window, as some of the delicate flakes were caught in the wind and thrown against the glass. She sat on the windowsill in her bedroom with a cup of comforting tea as she stroked her cat Kilala, who was purring loudly as she soaked up the attention. Christmas was finally here. Presents were under the tree, dinner and family time were promised to happen tomorrow on Christmas day, it couldn't be a better time of year. Everyone should be happy. At least that's what Sango was trying to convince herself.

Sango was a seventeen year old girl who had long brown pin straight hair that was currently let down, and hazel eyes that were framed with thick black eyelashes. She had pale creamy skin with a flawless complexion and currently wore her comfiest pair of winter pajama's as she pondered everything that crossed her mind on this late December night. She was a relatively content girl, that lived a good life with a loving family, in a nice house. She loved her little brother Kohaku to death, and she was pleased with her life. However, she was missing only one thing and she knew exactly what that was,

_Bankotsu._

Bankotsu was Sango's best friend that lived down the street, five houses down from her own. He had sapphire blue eyes that enchanted everyone who looked into them, tanned skin, and black hair that framed his handsome face without being to long. He was about a head taller than her, and he was toned with an athletic teenage boy build. They were best friends and had been heading towards being more than that before he had to go off to school. Together they the best summer after high school, filled with many memories, and Sango had realized that she started to fall in love with him by the end of that summer. She had no idea if he felt the same way, or if he just considered them to be friends. At this point she had no idea where they stood, because right after the unwanted goodbye at the end of the summer as she watched him drive away, they only kept in touch for about a week until she stopped hearing from him. Winter exams were over so he had to be home for Christmas, but she wondered why he hadn't gotten ahold of her yet, especially when they were such good friends, and they lived so close. She figured he was busy with school, and hoped he hadn't forgotten about her. She also selfishly prayed that he hadn't gotten himself a girlfriend. Even though their feelings for each other we're never said out loud, she still loved him and didn't want to think of him being with anyone else.

She raised her head in mid thought and looked out the window, down the street to where his house was. She had spent so much of her summer there this year. He was only two hours or so away, and she had wanted him to go to school to pursue his dreams, and so he could do the best he could in life, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't miss him like crazy. Sango herself had taken a short break from school before going back next fall. Her future seemed fuzzy, and she didn't want to rush into anything that she wasn't one-hundred percent sure about, because you only get to live once, and she didn't want to waste it by settling for something that her heart wasn't fully into.

She finished the last of her tea and looked out the window one last time before gently removing Kilala from her lap and traveling downstairs to wash her tea mug and brush her teeth. After that was finished she crawled into bed trying to get Bankotsu out of her mind, hoping he wouldn't be the last thought on her mind before she went to sleep because then she would dream of him and she didn't want that. It hurt too much.

She finally drifted off to sleep after what seemed like forever, but it was short lived because she quickly woke up again to a slight bang on her bedroom window that she had been looking out earlier. After listening in silence for a second without hearing anything she rolled back over to try to fall back asleep only to be disturbed by the sound once again. She groaned and rolled out of bed frustrated with the noise that was preventing her from sleeping. She tip- toed to the window and peered out only to meet the piercing blue eyes of none other than Bankotsu.

She stood there stunned for a moment. Was she dreaming? It wouldn't be the first time. Why would he come here now, especially on Christmas eve? She continued to stand there staring at him with her mind going a thousand miles per second when she noticed a smirk creeping its way onto his beautiful tanned face. She snapped back into reality and opened her window only to be greeted by cold air and snowflakes as they crashed into her room around her sprinkling her face. Her arms instantly crossed to shield herself from the cold as she became brave and scowled down at him.

"_What are you doing here?"_ She asked bitterly, clearly confused as to why he decided to show up now of all times after not talking to her for weeks.

"Well hello to you too." He replied, with a smirk still on his face. " As charming as always I see."

"It's Christmas eve, don't you have anywhere else to be?" she asked, ignoring his smart remarks. Normally she'd find them cute, but she was hurt after him ignoring her and now randomly showing up at her window, now of all times.

"I know that, and I just wanted to see you. Come outside." He requested now flashing her a full out charming smile.

Of course she wanted to go down and see him, but it almost didn't seem fair. She stayed up some nights crying she missed him so bad and now he shows up randomly asking her to come down and see him? But even with this in mind, Sango knew she'd regret it more later if she didn't go down now. Bankotsu looked up at her as she hesitated.

"Come on Sango, please come down!" he pleaded.

She took one last look at him and knew she couldn't resist.

" Alright. Give me a second." She replied as she shut her bedroom window. Bankotsu smiled his biggest smile yet and made his way to the front door where she would soon meet him. Sango threw on a pair of jeans, grabbed her boots and coat as tip-toed past her snoring parents and silently slipped out the front door unnoticed. She barely had time to let out a sigh of relief when two strong arms wrapped around her pulling her into a tight embrace. Sango, not being able to resist him any longer, quickly gave in and hugged him back as she smiled into his jacket. God she missed him. Bankotsu firmly held her small frame refusing to let go just yet as he buried his face into her hair smelling the familiar scent of her cherry blossom shampoo. He pulled away first and looked into her hazel eyes that always made him feel like he was home. A gust of wind came blowing her hair around her face and Bankotsu was left breathless by how beautiful she was. She had always looked this way, but he had missed her so much that it hit him all over again just like it had the first time he had seen her. He flashed her one of his crooked smiles and grabbed her hand after finally putting some space between them again pulling her down her driveway.

"Let's go."

" Wait a minute! Where are we going?" she replied surprised.

"We're going somewhere we haven't been in a little while, its long overdo." He chuckled. " Let's go!" He picked up speed and dragged her along behind him still holding onto her hand.

In an instant she knew where they were headed. The place that they spent almost every night this summer. The park that was at the end of they're street. They got to know each other at this very spot, having long conversations about nothing and star gazing. The one night they came out with a few beers and ended up dancing, laughing and cuddling under the stars. A lot of memories were made here at this park. Sango had avoided it completely after he had left, refusing to even look in its direction because it brought all of those memories flooding back and it hurt too much to think of everything that they used to have. Of course she had still remembered it all too well. Being here with him now, somehow made it ok again as she followed closely behind him. Things were falling into place again. While Sango was deep in thought she hadn't noticed Bankotsu mischievously looking at her, so she was quite surprised as he picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and ran the last little bit closing in on the park. She shrieked and giggled, until he placed her down on the playgrounds platform, both ended up on their backs laughing. She slowly turned to look at him becoming serious.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too Sango, A lot." He turned hs head to meet her gaze.

She looked away from him and up at the sky.

"If that's true then why didn't you ever call? I thought you had forgotten about me, or got a girlfriend and decided you wanted nothing to do with me anymore. You left without answers, that hurt."

He sat up taken aback. He looked down at her to meet her eyes.

"You've got it all wrong." He stared at her intensely. "I thought about you everyday Sango, I couldn't get you out of my head. But after I thought about it I realized that you were too good for me, and I had to leave you for school. I figured you would move on from me and that maybe I should focus on my school work and try to move on too, maybe I should let you go… But when I came home yesterday and saw your house, I realized how stupid I was. I don't want to be where you aren't Sango, I don't want anybody else to have you. I want us to be on the same page. I'm sorry I pushed you away, I regret every minute of it. But all of this time and distance has made me realize something…"

Sango sat up so she could be eye level with him. She stared at him wide-eyed and shocked. He hadn't forgotten about her, quite the opposite actually. She gave him her full attention waiting for him to finish, because at this point she didn't know if she could speak. He reached over and grabbed her hand. Her eyes looked down to there now intertwined hands, then darted back to meet his beautiful blue eyes.

"I've realized that I care about you Sango. More than I ever thought I could. I've grown to love you, and you made it very easy." He looked away chuckled at the last part, then meet her pretty face again waiting for her to respond.

She stared at him blankly, as if the words she had heard were still sinking in. She replayed them over and over again through her brain, still not getting over the shock, and the relief. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. This was the happiest she'd been in a long time. He hugged her back letting out a sigh of relief as he closed his eyes enjoying her embrace.

"I feel the same way Bankotsu!" Sango said with tears starting to form in her eyes. "I've spent so many nights thinking of you, and how much you meant to me. The thought of you moving on without me made me feel lost." She leaned back a bit, arms still around his neck but now she could look into his eyes, which held a calm, and enlightened expression. One that she had never seen before, he looked so content, and she felt hoe he looked. His eyes shifted from hers to her lips and before she could even grasp what was going on, Bankotsu had pulled her in close with his hand holding her chin and his lips meet hers gently in an enchanting kiss. Sango's eyes went wide before slowly closing shut as she kissed him back. There was nothing about this moment that could be more perfect. All insecurities gone, as the snow silently fell around them on Christmas eve, at their park.

Bankotsu finally pulled away to look at her. Sango's eyes were still closed and it looked as if she were savoring each second and embedding it into her memory forever. He had done the same. When her eyes did open, she gave him her most charming smile and it took his breath away. They laid down on the platform with Bankotsu's arms around Sango as she snuggled into his chest for warmth.

"When you go back to school you're not going to ignore me this time right?" she mused.

"I don't think I could even if I tried." He laughed. "You promise you won't get tired of waiting for me while I'm gone?"

"If I waited for you before tonight, you better believe I'm going to wait for you now! I always will." She smiled at him and reached up to meet his lips for a second time. It was just as passionate and warm as the first. They were home and they knew it.

"It's going to be morning soon, do you think we should start heading back?" Sango asked.

"We still have time before our families wake up. Just a few more minutes." He mumbled into her hair hugging her. Sango laughed.

"Come on." She said sitting up. "As much as I'd like to stay we really should be getting back. And besides I'm sure I'll be able to see you tomorrow, my parents have been asking about you." Sango got up and pulled Bankotsu up with her. He groaned not wanting to leave.

"My parents have been asking about you too." They linked hands as they slowly started to walk home.

"Oh! Sango?" Bankotsu exclaimed.

"Yes?"

"Merry Christmas!"

She smiled.

Merry Christmas."

It was the best Christmas that either of them had ever had.


End file.
